sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:List of deaths
Do imaginary deaths count? :I noticed that during the first few seasons that there are deaths that occur within dream sequences (most notably Tony's). Should we count those like most bodycounting sites or do they fly out the window, never looked at again? Nah, we don't need to add the dream sequences as they weren't canon to what happened throughout the series run. - ' 19:11, December 22, 2012 (UTC)' :: Also, there a death in the first episode of Season 3 I believe which has Joe Pantoliano's character's gang plant a bomb by a garbage lot? Surely, that construction worker died am I right?Gunman6 (talk) 06:26, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :No, these aren't canon in terms of confirmation. We can only insert what we know for sure in canon universe as deceased. For example, the guy on a motorcycle got run over in the finale; but we don't know if he died, so therefore, we leave it out. Same with Valery from Pine Barrens; no body to confirm, no insertion. - ' 19:11, December 22, 2012 (UTC)' Tony Soprano's Death The fact that Tony died in the last episode is just speculation, especially who did the killing. Based on interviews with David Chase (recent 20th anniversary interview) it is much more likely that the point of ending the show by going to black is that the viewer is dead. His point being that life can be taken from us at any moment without notice. Sure, the black could be the oblivion Tony mentioned, but since the story is seen from the 3rd person (even Tony's dreams), it wouldn't make sense to instantly shift to the first person. It makes more sense that the 3rd person died. -- 12:07, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Are you entirely sure about that? In a notable interview after the finale back in 2007, David Chase famously said that it's "all there" in a somewhat obvious way to cryptically imply that Tony was indeed shot to death, didn't see it coming, and likely didn't even hear the fatal shot. While it's perfectly reasonable that other fans would challenge that, what sort of seals the deal for me is that in the very article you mention, Chase numerous times heavily hints at Tony's demise and that it could have happened, and even implies outright a few times that it did. For example, take a look at these quotes in particular. “Yes, I think I had that death scene around two years before the end,” says Chase, who has consistently refused to elaborate on theories that the ending symbolizes Tony’s point of view going dark when he’s assassinated in the restaurant. “I remember talking with writer and executive producer Mitch Burgess about it. But it wasn’t — it was slightly different,” he adds. “Tony was going to get called to a meeting with Johnny Sack in Manhattan, and he was going to go back through the Lincoln Tunnel for this meeting, and it was going to go black there and you never saw him again as he was heading back, the theory being that something bad happens to him at the meeting. But we didn’t do that.” Seitz, however, picks up on a phrase that Chase probably regrets using. “You realize, of course, that you just referred to that as a death scene,” he says. After a long pause, Chase simply says, “F**k you guys.” He's clearly joking around at the end with that last line, but his choice of words of using "death scene" and recent word from around the same time this past January from Sopranos writers close to him such as Terence Winter and Matthew Weiner, that David Chase had always intended to end the show with Tony's death are pretty in favor of the murder of Tony Soprano being true. It is equally worth mentioning, however, that David Chase is well known for being notoriously cagey and ambiguous about many mysteries on the show, Tony's fate and possible death included. This was part of a philosophy David Chase had with the show that events like this and the Russian mobster Valery's fate that like there being many mysteries in the real world that will likely never be solved, the same was true with the fictional world of The Sopranos. These next quotes from Chase reflect that, but I feel it is also very significant that he has always refused to answer the question with a definitive "Yes" or "No" answer, and explicitly stating that Tony could have been whacked. “Tony could have been whacked,” he adds, before being asked point-blank whether Tony was indeed killed. “I’m not going to answer that question,” Chase replies. In short, Chase has stopped short of directly confirming for sure that Tony was killed, however, it must be noted that he has also refused to rule it out or deconfirm it. There are several clear clues and allusions to Tony's oncoming demise at the end of the episode when Tony is in the diner with his family in those fateful final scenes. For one, why would there be a change of shot and focus on the mysterious man in the "Members Only" jacket walking into the diner if it was an unimportant background event with little to no impact on the story? The same goes for a subsequent shot where this same guy was checking out Tony, implying as if he's triyng to see if Tony has his guard up, and scope out the area to figure out where he can attack from while being undetected by Tony. Notable as well, is this man in the jacket entering the bathroom, and walking out shortly before the screen cuts to black for a few seconds before the credits roll. This could likely be a reference to two famous killings carried out by Michael Corleone also in a diner in The Godfather, where he found a gun he had hidden and came out of the bathroom shooting. In a show that had numerous intentional homages and references to The Godfather films, it feels in many ways a bit too much to be coincidental. I feel like if our mystical "Members Only" guy wasn't important and part of the background, he wouldn't have been focused on in prominent shots leading up to the episode's end and all of the events depicting him would've just been additional background noise. This is also why I believe if what you mentioned was the case, he would not have been listed in the credits, or at least, not specifically as "Man in the Members Only jacket" like he was. One last thing I'll say before I wrap this up and explain what I'm going to do with this article for now, is that when Silvio was shot several times and ultimately put into a coma in The Blue Comet, one of the hitmen who shot him was wearing the same "Members Only" jacket as the man whom many believe shot and killed Tony. Whether it is the same man or not I am uncertain of at this time, but knowing this show and how Chase and his ambiguous writing work, it also feels like too much to be a coincidence and fits with how in the midst of the ambiguity regarding The Sopranos' many mysteries, they drop subtle hints that let you put together a somewhat murky yet often conclusive idea as to what likely happened. Until the administrators of this wiki can get involved and come to a conclusive decision on this, I will revert your edit and restore the page back to it's previous state until further notice. I will change this or keep it accordingly depending on what the admins ultimately decide is the right course of action that we should take. Also I believe it was not Tony who spoke of that black oblivion, but Bobby Baccalieri who was having a conversation with Tony. Bobby states that "You probably don't even hear it when it happens, right?" to Tony after he begins mentioning to Tony that in their line of work, death is always out there. One change to the article I shall make is I'll add a "Notes" section including another unambiguous fate that may have resulted in a death, that of Silvio Dante which I mentioned previously. Unlike with Tony's fate, as far as I know there has currently been no comments from David Chase or any of the show's writers regardling Silvio's fate, however it was mentioned in the episode by the doctors operating on Silvio in his comatose state that it is likely he will never wake up from it. I will not include it on the official list as a death due to lack of comments from the creator and the show's crew on the subject on whether Silvio lived or died, but will mention in this new section I'm creating that it is mentioned to be likely on the show that Silvio died from his injuries. I hope you find my points and ideas reasonable until the administrators can make a decision regarding these things. VitoOfEmpireBay (talk) 09:34, April 23, 2019 (UTC)